Operation: LATER
by Niagar
Summary: 60/86. Some unconformable situation happens to the two when they finally arive to the threehouse! They start to get closer with their R2S co-operatives! Teens who say they aren't enemies! Can't those two catch a break? Last mission of KND Numbuh 60!
1. Chapter 1:Into

Review, Review, Review! Please do so^_^!

I don't own anything expect my love for this cartoon.

* * *

"Numbuh 60…Uh, commander…uh…" while pulling the sleeve of dark green leather jacked, mumbled an eight years old kid.

"Huh? Wha-…" Patton Drilovsky, aka Number 60 of Kids Next Dore said, opening his eyes wide and looking around, "Oh, right, already progressed, cadet?"

"Yes sir!" Said she, putting her hand to her face and saluting, "May I continue to the next level, Commander Sir?" Loudly asked the girl and then waited a minute for an answer, "Sir!"

"What?" As if he waked up again, said Patton.

"Sir…Something wrong?" With concern asked cadet.

"No…Of course not cadet! Please continue your training!"

"Yes sir!" She saluted again and ran toward the machine, putting the new level command.

Looking at her, Patton sighed hardly and moved winter hat a little lower to his eyes.

"'ey, stoopid boy, answe'!" New, Irish voice announced from the 2x4 Communication Device. He clicked the button and the small metal box transformed into a big wide screen, with no one other that Numbuh 86, an Irish Redhead (Though she was wearing a Samurai-like hat on her head). Patton sighed; he had strange feelings for this girl, whenever it was anger or happiness, it was strongly towards her.

"Numbuh 60 is listening, report your message."

"Idiot!" She shouted again. No, clearly not happiness, only anger. She continued, "Surpem' Leaduh wants ya' in he' cabinet on Moonbas' this instan'!"

"I'm in the middle of cadets training, Numbuh 86, can it wait one more hour?"

He saw her face turning red from anger and eyes blazing with fire, "You…"

"I got it, returning this instant." He cut her in the middle and sighed, "Transmission over."

"Wait, ya!" She shouted but the screen was already black.

Patton looked at the screen and sighed again, "Even in the last…" but then turned around and saw the cadet ending another "Adult" robot.

"Cadet! Good job!" He decided to hide his problems for the time being, "Sadly, this is over for today!"

"Aw!" Answered the girl who's name was Leazy, "But why Numbuh 60?"

"Because I was called by Supreme Leaduh, Cadet."

"Ooooh, what for?"

"Numbuh 0 knows…" He mumbled and switched off the training module, "What for…"

* * *

**P**atton arrived to the moon base ten minutes after that. Putting his small, one-person flying 2x4 machine, he removed the belt and ran through the docks to the commanding room, passing the tables and the guards, and then he saw Fanny. She looked at him quite funny, even showed an evil grin. He passed the last guard showing the document, and then stood next to her.

"What's wrong? I arrived as fast as I could, Numbuh 86." Tried Numbuh 60 to say calmly.

"Nothin'" She repeated with a smile, "Nothin' bad, so'n to be a teenager and be decommissioned - Numbuh 60." Repeated Fanny with a small chuckle.

"How did you…" His face went pale, she knows and she was looking for it…No, he really hated her as Patton hated adults, "I'm going to see Supreme Leaduh now!"

"Go'd luc'," Slowly waving her hand said the leader of Decommissioning Squad, she loved her job, that's for sure, though Patton. No kid was cruel as her, with a smile doing such a thing, removing the childhood from a poor kids, only faults who's was, is to turn thirteen. He shacked his head and opened the door.

"Oh, Numbuh 60, please come in!" With strange words answered the Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362. She was wearing her common clothes of Leaduh and her samurai help with the number "362" on it.

"Sir, yes Sir!" He exclaimed, moving to her table.

The room went silent for a moment. Patton nervously took his hat off and looked at the leader. She was cute, that's for sure. Even more, Patton had a small crush on her…with her blue eyes, blond long hair, small ears…

"Numbuh 60…" Started she, catching his glare and getting lost, "Uh…well, let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

The boy blushed a little from her noticing and then nodded.

"As you know yourself, you are turning thirteen next month, is that correct, Numbuh 60?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Shouted Patton again, saluting.

"Stop that…" Sighed she and moved the chair to the side, turning her face away from Drilovsky, "Cadets told me you don't do your job well…"

"Sir, I'm sorry sir, I have no apologi-"

"Let me finish," Mumbled the Supreme Leaduh, "Don't cut my phrases, operative."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

"Now, I'm quite sure this have to do with decommission, Numbuh 60." She stopped for a moment, looking at the Drill Sergeant, his face was pale and sad, "That's why…we decided to let you choice your own Cadet Academy Trainer to continue your job, Numbuh 60, and…"

"Already?" He shouted in great shock, "B-but I still have a month, numbuh 362, sir, I can-"

"Let me finish!" Shouted she, putting her palms on the table and turning around, "Will you?"

"Sorry Sir, please continue Sir."

"As I was saying, and give you a very dangerous mission just for you and the person you will choice."

Patton froze, he didn't expect such a nice gesture and surprise from the Leader…not that she was a bad person or anything, just, such a gesture for a simple operative? "B-but why?"

"You deserved it more than anyone, Numbuh 60," She nodded.

"Thanks you sir, yes sir…question sir!"

"Yes?"

"What is this mission?"

"You will start it in Sector R2S"

"Sector R2S, sir?"

"Yes, Russia is a big country itself, that's why we have two sectors there, as I was saying, you will join the Sector RussiaTwoSiberia. They tried to it themselves but two of their team got wounded and right now are in our Hospital Section."

"W-who…am I dealing with?"

_And who am I going to pick with me for my last month…?_


	2. Chapter 2:Wrong Partner

**I don't own anything, sadly. Please review x3  
**

* * *

Numbuh 60 was sitting on a comfy, leather chair in a big cabinet. It was an officer chamber but the Supreme Leader allowed him to check the data basses and KND module without returning to his "snow" base. It was already pass eleven p.m. and all the officers, including Numbuh 86, were mostly home. He scrolled the screen down and sighed again, stranding up and walking to the window for a moment.

There was a giant globe there…Earth. Patton leaned on the glass and smiled…so pretty. All those different, so many colored stars…the romantic moon, the infinite of the cosmos. He won't be able to see it again, not for a long time at least…since he will leave the KND after this month…no base, no friends, so missions, no cadets…The boy moaned and then looked back at the PC.

"No time to waste…" He sighed and sat again, "Let's see again…Number 90 is on operation, Numbuh 34…is in Hospital 'cause of his glands? Wow…Scroll, scroll, come on, some one good, veteran and free! Wait." He stopped scrolling and the mouse arrow clicked the number 87, showing in the second, yellow frame:

Real Name: Kyle Eksimo

Sector: G

Occupation: Diversion attacks.

Status: Active

Patton grinned, finally. He clicked the "choice for operation" button and his mobile phone ringer, making him click the next one.

Text in black font appeared:

**Fanny Fullbrigh – Numbuh 86. Do you sure with your choice? Please "No" within 10 seconds or wait them to pass, if you are sure.**

"Mom!" Shouted Patton, putting the cell phone to his ear and turning around with his chair, "I'm in my friend's house, nothing to worry about, I swear!"

**Fanny Fullbrigh – Numbuh 86. Do you sure with your choice? Please "No"**** within 8 seconds or wait them to pass, if you are sure.**

"Mom! No, you don't need to tell father! Ah, alright, I'll be home in…fifteen, ah, okay, ten minutes! I know you waited for me to return from camp like two months, but mom~!"

**Fanny Fullbrigh – Numbuh 86. Do you sure with your choice? Please "No"**** within 6 seconds or wait them to pass, if you are sure.**

"Yeah, we were studying mom, what? Call him? He's…uh…busy mom, in toilet. What the…" Numbuh 60 looked outside the window; he could have sworn he saw…" Ah, nothing mom, a falling star, I think I just saw one."

**Fanny Fullbrigh – Numbuh 86. Do you sure with your choice? Please "No"**** within 4 seconds or wait them to pass, if you are sure.**

"Alright, we'll finish the math and I'll be on my away, okay mom? Love you too…"

**Fanny Fullbrigh – Numbuh 86. Do you sure with your choice? Please "No"**** within 2 seconds or wait them to pass, if you are sure.**

Patton smiled, closed his cell phone and his eyes widened in shock, "Wait!" He shouted and tried to cancel it in the last second, but he was late, Fanny was selected as his co-operative.

"…Crud." Was the only thing he could say.

* * *

"W-what?" Shouted the red head girl, smashing her helmet against the table, "W-how?"

"Calm down Numbuh 86…" Said Rached in calm tone, then continued, "Patton chose you and I think he did the right choice, considering you are one of the best operatives."

"But sir!" Tried to disagree the tomboy, "I'm de Head of Decomissionin' an' a Global Tactial Office'! I don't hav' tim' to do a mis'ion wit' som' cruddy boi!"

"Numbuh 86…"

"Especially wit' someon' lik' Patton!"  
"What do you have against Numbuh 60?"

"He'll be a teenage' next mont'!"

"Yes, that's why we gave him this mission; please understand…I can't say a lot, but this not a simple mission."

"But wha' abou' decommissionin'?"

"I'll put Numbuh 91 in charge until you'll be done, is that alright?"

"…Yes, if you insist si-"

"Wait!" Shouted Patton, opening the door loudly and panting, "It's a mistake!"

"Huh?" Moving her glare, asked Rachel, "What do you mean?"

"The one I wanted to select was Numbuh 87, not Numbuh 86!"

"…Really?"

"Yes sir, please re-change!"

"Sadly…It's your mistake and…" Sighed Supreme Leaduh and stood up, taking the pen, "Seems like Numbuh 87 is busy already, so you are left with Numbuh 86, I think you two will make a good team for this jo-"

"No way!" Shouted Patton, "I don't want my LAST mission to be ruined because of Fanny! It will be nightmare!"

"Ahem!" Coughed the redhead, glaring angrily at Patton, "Ya wis'…Nightmar', I'll mak' a hel' for ya!"

"Stop it, you two!" Slapping her hands on the table, said Rachel, making them silent, "You will make this mission, together with sector R2S, you understood me?"

"Sir…"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good!" She nodded and clicked the screen, "Sector R2S, Supreme Leaduh calling…"

"Da?Kto tam?" Voice of a Russian girl asked and then the robotic voice from the same place, where the girl was, translated, "Yes? Who's there?"

"Supreme Leaduh!"

"Oh, rada videtj vas opjat, Glavnokomandujushii." Answered she and the screen went on, showing the image of a girl in ushanka, tight blue leather jacket and jeans. She also had a leather gloves and some weird shoes. Soon the robotic voice translated again, "Oh, glad to see you again, Supreme Leaduh."

"She…can't speak English?" Asked Patton, moving his glare to the screen.  
"Seems lik' it…great." Said in sarcasm Fanny.

"Where is Dimitry?" Looking at the screen, asked curiously Rachel.

"Dimitry ushol na razvedku, Glavnokomandujushii, on vernjotsa cherez minut patj." The girl nodded and watched the screen, looking at the faces of three people, who waited for the translator, "Dimitry left to scout the area, Supreme Leaduh, he'll be back after five minutes."

"Grea', I can learn ne' languag' on dis mission!" Cheered Fanny with another sarcasm, "Stoopid Patton."  
"Oi!" He looked at her, "Problems?"

"Yeah, on'!" She pointed at him, "Ya!"

"Guys, stop!"

"Eto oni? Ha-ha, esli da, budet veselo!" Exclaimed the Russian Girl and then the robot voice said, "Is that them? Ha-ha, if yes, it will be fun!"

Patton went red, "Fun?...She said?"

Rachel sighed heavily, "Numbuh 310, they will in your sector tomorrow, please meet their ship, alright?"

"Konechno, sir!" – "Of course, sir!"


	3. Chapter 3:Flying Together

Thank you all for the comments, I try to update whenever I can! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Patton looked outside the window and then moved his glare to the watch, sighing. Soon he will leave this house for a mount to do a mission with that crazy operative…Fanny. It's not like he hated her or though she was the worst choice but doing a mission with someone like her while being a boy and having other attitude was nearly impossible, what was Supreme Comanduh thinking he'll never knew.

It was eight at the morning and sun was only slightly above the horizon. Patton took some warm clothes such as sweater and jumper and throw them inside his brow school bag. He then opened the cabinet and took three hats exact same color, size and design as the one he had on his head right now. Last, but not least, was the comic magazine about the "Great Detective Rick" who Numbuh 60 began to like not so long ago.

"Alright, some snacks, magazine, MP3 player, clothes…what else?" He asked himself, "That's probably it…"

"Patton, Sweetie, hurry up, breakfast is ready!" Shouted in gentle voice his mom. Patton smirked and opened the door, closing it, maybe, for the last time as a kid.

When he got to the first floor, he saw his mother working on omelet and…Fanny, sitting besides the table and reading some magazine.

"Mom…what is she doing he…?"

"Oh! Sweetie, you are here! Oh, she? Fanny told me she's going with that camp of yours with you today, so she came to take you but…it's fifteen minutes well, so why should she wait outside and I-"

"Alright, alright, I got it!" He sighed and peered at Fanny, "Good morning…"

"Aye," She did a slight nod.

"Fanny, you hungry?" Patton's mom asked, making him facepalm himself.

"Actual'y, a lil', mis' 'rilovsky,"

"Here, please," She put an omelet on her plate and gave her ketchup.

"Mom…that was mine…"

"You can wait, Patton, don't be such a vulgar."

"Aye, Patton, pleas'" Fanny smiled at him with evil grin, starting to eat.

"Sure…mom," Glared angrily at Numbuh 86 Drilovksky and sat besides the table.

"So…" His mom continued, "How long do you know Patton, Fanny?"

"Fo' abou' fou' or fiv' years, miss."

"Oh, you two are close friends then?" She smiled.

The two looked at each other and their face covered in disgust.

"No…" Patton started.

"We ain't friends, miss." Ended Fanny.

"Why so?" Mother said with a big amusement.

"'Cause he's a cru…" Started Fanny as her usual self but then coughed, "…club membuh of de Boys, whil' I'm from de girls, so we don't se' eac' othe' dat muc'"

"Oh…Well, that explains everything."

"Right…" Patton mumbled.

* * *

Soon the bus came, it was the KND 2x4 transport of course, instead of a simple school bus, but to fool the adults, it looked like one.

"Thank ya, miss Drivolsky, "Bowed Fanny and put her helmet on, "Patton! Let's go!"

"Right…right," Sighed the boy and looked at his mother, waving to her and the running inside the "bus".

"Good luck, sweetie, Fanny!" Said she and then the bus started moving, after passing two or three miles, plane wings came out of it and it rose into the air, starting all the 2x4 technology in order to make this trip. Numbuh 60 and 86 were sitting in the chamber, glaring at each other.

"Ya…hav' a nic' motha'" Began she.

"Why thank you, for how long you gonna have that mask of your, eh?"

"Oh, sor'y, sor'y, sweeti'~" Said she with evil grin.

"Don't…call me that!"

"Why nay, sweeti'?"

"Because I don't like that!" Barked he angrily.

"But it suits ya so wel'…"

"Shut up, Fanny Pants."

"Wha…" Fanny's eyes wide opened, "What did ya just call me?" Stood she up with red, angry face ready to yell.

"Fanny Pants." He smiled at her, holding his hands together, "What? Don't like that? Ha-ha!"

"How did ya…Numbuh 4 told ya, aye? That basta-"

"Nope, it was another operative."

"Who?"

"Like, doh, I'll say his name to you!" He showed his tongue to her when she removed her mustard gun and pointed at him:

"Tel' or else, ya stoopid boy!"

"No…" He began to irritate her but then the B.U.S. started to shake furiously from left to right, almost making the two kids roll from one wall to another.

"What in the…"

"Pilot, oi, what's happenin'?" Francine shouted, leaning to the window that separated pilot room from passenger one.

"Nothing good!" Yelled the kid operative back, "Teenagers, they're …attacking us!"

"What? Battle Station!" Shouted Patton honorably but then caught Fanny's glare, "What…?"

"Ya no bos' of me!"

"Oh for crying out loud…just get ready to fight!"

"Don't comman' me!" Shouted she back, holding her mustard gun, "I still didn't forgiv' ya!"

"Look!" Yelled Numbuh 60, pointing at the ceiling. A big circle was melting around and soon the metal plate fell on the floor with a big noise. Cree and one un-known Teenage Ninja arrived inside the B.U.S. with the jet packs. Patton and Fanny were already in fighting stance.

"Hey, Kids Next Dorks, we decided to give you two a visit!" Laughed Cree, "Oh, to believe they would choice none from the Sector "V" for such a mission!"

"What…do you mean?" Squeezing his fist asked Patton.

"You don't even know what mission? Such a stupid Kids! Allys, let's take care of it and don't waste our time…Charge!" Shouted she and activated her Jetpack, flying with a great speed right after the Patton. The other Teen took a bubble gum from his mouth and put it in his gun, firing right into Fanny. She made a slight jump and avoided it.

"Die, ya stoopid teenage'!" Shouted she, firing her mustard gun. Numbuh 60 by that time avoided Cree once and then grabbed the bag next to him and hit the Teenager right into the face with it, making it open in the process and all the things fall on the floor…Fanny things. She gasped:

"Ya stoopid, don't look!" Yelled she but he was already searching unintentionally through the things.

He noticed her pink underwear with rainbow monkeys and her code number on them and blushed a little, since he was almost a teenager and all. He even, for a moment, imagined Fanny wearing them but then noticed all the rainbow monkeys plushies, magazines and toys near. He and Cree, who was touching her nose from the pain, looked at it, then at each other, and bursted into hysterical laugher.

"S-shut up, ya!" Blushing from anger and shame at the same time, said Fanny.

"You, Rainbow monkeys. Rainbow Monkeys, you. Ahahaha. "Patton continue laughing, holding his hand on his belly, "Oh…hahahaha!"

Cree activated her Jetpack once again and tried to hit Patton once again, but was stopped by another bag in her face, this time from Fanny.

"Let's lo'k inside yours den, shal' we?"

"No!"

Fanny opened it with evil grin and made all the things fall on the ground.

"Don't ignore me-!" Started angrily Cree, "And stop hitting me with bags, you do-huh?"

Fanny smiled evilly, "You laugh at me but yourself have a boxers with some guy on them, ew~!"

"That's not some guy!" Shouted Patton, "That's the Great Detective Rick!"

"GREA' DETECTIV' wid' a mal' nam'? That's even mor' lamer t'an I thoug'! And wha' is this, a diary? Ow, how cut', a boy ownin' a diary, nay!"

"…Shut up!"

"No-augh!" Yelled Numbuh 86 from pain when Cree hit her with her elbow right into the chest, making her fall on the ground.

"Don't!" She raised her laser gun at the operative, "Ignore!" a red dot appeared on Fanny's forehead, "Me!"

"STOP!" Said Numbuh 60 and rushed into the Cree, hitting her at the last moment and making the laser hit the floor instead of Fanny.

"Stoopid boy! I don't ne'd ya to rescue me…what the, I'm stuck!" Noticed Fanny that her boots were stuck with gum to the ground.

Other Teen was puffing another gum, looking at the scene.

"Help me, will you?" With irritation in her voice asked Cree.

"Alright," Shrugged the guy and pointed his gun at Patton, firing a boxing glow right into his face, making him fall.

"Couldn't you do that BEFORE?"

"Sorry, sorry, esh." Sighed the Teen and looked at the two, pointing his fire arm, "Finish them?"

"YES!" Chuckled Cree.

Patton was laying on the ground while Fanny was pointing her mustard gun from one Teenager to another, "Ugh…stoopid boy."

"Fire!" Shouted Older Lincoln sister and her laser gun together with boxing glow flood at Numbuh 86. She fired her mustard gun at the Teen Guy face and then jumped from her boots, rolling on the ground and avoiding two shoots.

"AGH! It hurts!" Shouted the teen and starting walking around, rubbing his eyes.

"Calm down you!"

"Totally not cool! My eyes!"

Cree sighed at him and pointed her gun once again at Fanny, "I'll have to do it myself, it seems."

"Nope," Smirked Numbuh 60, holding something with an H.O.O.K., "You'll have to leave, now, Numbuh 145!" Shouted Patton at pilot window. The B.U.S. opened its doors and rolled around, making the Teens slide from the floor and fall from the transport, activating their Jetpack and following the B.U.S. On other hand, Patton used an R.O.P.E. gun to catch Fanny and make her "fly" to him, grabbing her by the stomach.

"Patton!...Let me go stoopid boy!" Shouted she in embarrassment.

"When I'll want you dead, maybe. Pilot, can't this thing move any faster?"

"I can put the Hyper Mode but we won't have much fuel to land right into the SectorTwoSyberia port.

"Better than allowing teens to catch us! Do it!"

"Yes!" Shouted pilot back and pressed the red button with skull, making the ship rumble and then furiously gain incredible speed, moving the teens behind.

"Can you…let go of me…now?" Glared angrily at him Fanny.

"Of course…" He let her go.

"Thank ya…" Fanny moved her face to other side and blushed a little.


	4. Chapter 4:Arriving Operatives

"I'm sorry again, Numbuh 4…but you're the first person I could have though of in such a short amount of time!" Patton started apologizing, standing near the Austrian boy in Arctic Base lift.

"You should be! "He started, looking at him with mean glare but then sighed and punched Numbuh 60 into the shoulder, "I'm joking, don'cha worry! It's only for some time, right?"

"Of course," Patton nodded at the boy in orange jacket and hood that, "Until this mission is over…my last one…" mumbled he.

Numbuh 4 looked at him and tried to move the topic from this hurting one, "So, you need to explain anythin' to me or wha? Like how this and that and everything works?"

Patton grinned at him and gave him a big book from his bag, "Why waste words?"

Numbuh 4 hardly tried to not drop it. "All of this?"

"Nah, mostly pages 20-70, 200-300 and the last 50 ones."

"…Right…"

Then the lift suddenly stopped. The big book slid from the boy's arms and hit the door, almost breaking it.

"…Numbuh 4…"

"Sorry, Numbuh 60, esh, not like it's mah fault!"

"Sergeant!" Voice of ten or more kids was heard from the distance. The cadets of the Arctic Base ran and hugged the "Eskimo" kid just the moment he made a step from the lift.

"Don't leave us!"

"You need o teach us more, really!"

"Numbuh 60~!" Almost crying sad the girl, hugging the boy.

Patton's eyes widened and then he smiled at them, almost being ready to start crying, "You are Cadets of Kids Next Door! Brace yourself and stand in line! Now!" He yelled. "Good, now listen and don't ask questions! This!" He pointed at the Austrian boy, "Is your new trainers until my mission is over, you understand?"

All the kids nodded.

"Good! I expect you all to…" Ring-Ring-Ring~ - was the noise of his clocks.

Wally looked at him and nodded, "Just go, it will all be okay!"

Patton looked at him, then at kids, smiles with his big smile and ran back to the lift.

"Please return soon!"

"You won't even miss me!"

"So, should we start with level one…?" Asked the kids Beatles and then clicked some button.

"Level twenty activated – Adult Tyranny at Max." Said the mechanical voice.

"Uh-oh…" Said the perma-Arctic commander.

* * *

Patton woke up in a cold shiver. He looked around: almost empty green bus slowly going by the road, all the seats are empty and only behind there are two people talking something on foreighn language. He sighed from cold with white steam and shacked his head. Wait, where's Fanny? He gasped and looked around until noticing; she was sleeping while laying her head on the window. Numbuh 60 smirked.

Because of the "fast mode" their ship landed quite far from its destination and they had to use the bus to get to it…but it took so long they fall asleep. Patton stood up not wanting to wook Fanny and then walked to the driver:

"Uh…sir," He asked.

"A? Chego tebe?" Driver, quite an old man with gray hair, answered, not moving his glare from the window.

"When is the last stop?"

"Chego?...Intostranec?"

Numbuh 60 took out a dictionary and listen it, for a surprise, driver wasn't very bothered by it:

"Kogda…Ostanovka…Poslednaja?" Asked the boy with big pauses and accent.

"Oh, cerez minut…decjat." Said the guy.

"Uh…"

"One, two…ten minut." Sighed the driver.

"Oh, alright, thank you sir!" Bowed Patton and returned to his seat. He glared at Numbuh 86 and blushed, how could such a devil become such an angel when sleeping? Dark magic, most likely.

He looked at the back, two teens were talking loudly about some stuff, laughing and drinking something from brown plastic bottles. He sighed – teens are everywhere the same, no mather how far you go. Then one of the guys caugh his glare and walked to him, staring:

"Problemi, patcan?"

Patton looked at him and shock his head, "Of course not, sir…"

"Chego? Stoi, mi Ang prohodili v Skole…eto, problems, kid, yo?" He made a "yo" with his two hands.

"No, teenager, it's just that's you're quite loud…"

"Loud as…yelling?"

"Yes."

"Ha-ha-ha!" The teen laughed and them moved his yellow glasses from his eyes, peering at the at Patton, "You have…uh…egh…nerves kid!"

"Thanks?"

The teen moves his face right to Patton's, "But in this country that's not enough, kid. Keep your…" He moves his fingers to his mouth, "Locked if you don't want to be an invalid for life."

"I'm not scared…" Smirked Numbuh 60.

"I really like ya!" Laughed the teen and then looked at the red sign, "Oh, our stop, looking forward to see ya again!" And then he jumped from the bus when the doors closed.

"Weirdo…" Blinked Patton and then looked at his clock, "Time to go…Fanny!" He pushed her and then received a punch to the jaws, flying backwards, "Ouch…"

"Wha'cha want, stoopid boy?"

"It's our…ouch…stop."

"Why didn't ya said so den?"

"Uh…"

"Let's get going!"

"Sure…" He mumbled, touching his jaw and standing up, following then the "tom-boy"

" Ouch…" Said the driver when they were leaving the bus.

It was the beginning of the winter, cold weather; white, almost crystal snow was shining from the cold but big yellow ball of sun. Giant forest surrounded the stop, not any sign of house or whatsoever. They two stood near each other and looked around.

"And from here we go…?"

"Heck if I know, boy!"

"But I though you was the smart one, "He grinned.

"Smarter than ya, boy!" She yelled at him and raised her arm.

"Sure…" He shrugged and started to walk down the road.

"Oi…stop, where are ya goin'! Don't leav' me alon' ya stoopid!"

"Then follow, esh."

"You…" She raised her mustard gun, "Say sorry!"

"Huh?" He looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "No way I'm gonna-"

'Hey, you dvoe!" Yelled someone from quite away. A black figure was running at them.  
"Don't ignore me ya!"

"Look!" Patton pointed at him.

Now they could see him. It was a boy in dark red leather jacket, dark brown jeans and quite old sneakers. His head was covered by top hat.

"You two…KND Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86?"

"Yes we are." Nodded Patton, " And you…?"

"A spy!" She raises her mustard gun.

"Net, I'm not! Numbuh 365, perma-Leaduh of sector R2S."

"Oh…nice to meet ya!" Patton said, grabbing his hand and shacking it.

"What a stoopid boy tradition, stoopid!" Yelled Fanny.

"Uh…Right, you two look blank, care to warm up in out tree house?"

"Stoopid question, let's get going!"


	5. Chapter 5:Small Argument

Sorry for being so slow with updates and then giving such a short one…ya know, quite busy after Summer holidays, sorry again but I'll try to update whenever I can! Enjoy~

As group was moving down the snowy road to Tree house, Numbuh 365, the Russian boy, was telling them about the country, the base and enemies that surrounded the "Magadan" center. He then sighed:

"Nash leaduh, Numbuh 333, broke his leg on operation against de Toy Maniac, de one vi was send here for…" Explained he, moving his hat a lil' to the side.

"Stoopid snow…" Mumbled Fanny to herself, "Boys lik' col' weader 'cause dey' ar' slo~!" Started she quite loud when a green glove bumped her head, "Awch!" She looked back to see Patton, "Wha'cha dink ya doin'?"

The boy sighed and whispered her, "We are guests you know, and the sector leader is a boy, don't make us troubles." Nodded he.

Fanny glared angrily and snickered, "Can't escape de truth."

"Sure…" Rolled he his eyes.

"It's not like de Toy Maniac broke his leg, but he somehow made his 2x4 tehnologia…non-active!" Continued the boy not even looking back, he didn't heard the insult and bickering.

"Mad' 2x4…technology…un-active?" Gasped Fanny.

"H-how did he manage that?" Asked Patton.

"On had some kind of…how do you call it…watch, yes? As some strange laser came from it, all the mechanics stopped working! It's…stranno!"

"Great…news boi!" Sighed Fanny.

"Calm down ginger," Barked Patton at her being quite annoyed.

"What's wron' wid me beein' ginger?"

"Expect the temper?"

"Ya…"

The Russian boy blinked and then chuckled, "How did you dvoe ended up together on this mission? Ja though picking de friend instead of enemy is wiser. Unless…"

"We…unless what?" Blinked Patton, narrowing his eyes.

"You dvoe are…a couple? AGH!" He ended being shot in the face with mustard, Patton pondered Fanny but then made a step backwards, she was on fire:

"COUPL'? WIT' STUPIDEST BO'I IN DE ORGANISATION?"

"Oi…" Started Patton but then he saw a gun pointed at him and raises his hands, "Surrender."

"TO' LAT'! With red face yelled she and fired her gun, Patton jumped to the ground and did a roll to avoid it. Another shot, another roll. Then Patton picked some snow and send a snowball right at her face, hitting her quite strong: Fanny feel on the ground and removed the snow as fast as he could. Dimitry on other hand was removing the mustard with snow.

Her face had a big red mark from the hit and under her eyes there were small tears of pain. She glared angrily at him and yelled, grabbing some snow and throwing at him…not even making a snowball.

Patton kneeled down and pointed his had at her, "S-sorry…" He said with light nervous smile.

"Don't spe'k to ma' eve' aga'n! Swin'!" Barked she and grabbed Patton's arm, throwing him with her strength into the ground, standing up herself.

"Ouch…" Responded Numbuh 60 and then covered his face with his palms as the Redhead girl started to throw hits at that direction.

Then Fanny fell again, this time though because of loud "BABAH" sound, she felt like her body stopped moving for a second and then she was already on the ground.

Dmitry, Perma-Leaduh of the sector was holding a strange device that looked like a water pistol but made out of wood and with strange string.

Patton removed his palms and blinked at Number 365, "W-what is that 2x4?"

"It's…very old technology made by specialist of moi grandpa times…" Said he, "It's called Sh.U.M. as Sovershenno Unikalnii Mechanism as if Very Unique Technology. Ha-ha, it was back den!

Numbuh 60 blinked and grabbed Dimitry's arm, standing up and looking at Fanny.

"Can't…mov'…" Mumbled she.

"How does it work?" Asked Patton kneeling to Fanny…suspiciously if she's just lying to attack him when he gets closer.

"Nu…lot's of Soviet kids had takoi toy but for operatives it bilo remade with different "ammo" an'…well, I'm not a 2x4 engineer, just let's say it makes target that you shot near the ear unable to move for ten-twenty minuti."

Patton helped Fanny to stand up…she wasn't able to hit him for this though, so she just glared angrily.

"Next time don't use it on our own members, alright?"

"But ona was going to kill ya!" He chuckled.  
"Patton smiled back and sighed, " So…what now? I can't…"

"Just piggy-back her."

"B-but…!"

"NO WA'!" Yelled Fanny right in Patton's ear, "I'm NA' SOM' CRUDDY SISSY' GIRL!"  
"You want us to leave you here?" Smirked the "leader."

"N-no…"

"Then should I carry ya'?" Russian boy smiled.

"NO! I…Wha'cha doin'? Put me down!" Yelled Fanny at Patton who already started to move.

"Shut up and be grateful with silence…"

"Ya'…dead when I can mov' mah body already…and ya' too, stupid LEADUH! Firing at mah! Gonna report ya to commanda'!"

"Sorry-sorry!" Chuckled Dimitry.

Patton tightens his grip so she won't fall and made Fanny blush slightly.


	6. Chapter 6:New Enemies?

I finally updated! Let's all cheer and dance! And after that, let's comment, right? ^w^

* * *

Knock…Knock…Knock…

Metal door that resided in roots of giant Christmas tree was just now cleansed from snow and slowly opened. Three kids walked inside a glass elevator room and as soon as they all were inside, it suddenly closed and started to move up. When it opened again they save a giant living room of Sector's R2S treehouse. It had a wooden round table in the center with turned off glass screen. There were a round sofa around the table and then four long, differently colored rugs to five rooms. On the right they could see an empty kitchen room.

Widely smiling, Masha aka Numbuh 310 stood right in front of them, she yelled something in Russian and then the robotic voice translated:

"Numbuh 365, what took you so long in order to bring our guests back? If only you had used my machine to…"

"Masha!" Said he back, walking forward and nodding at Patton, like saying – Put Number 86 on this sofa – "I would had been in Moscow if I would had used your stupid machine!"

She would widen her smile and then say:

"Ja ne prosto tak 2x4 specialist, Nomer 365, pora priviknutj." Which would be translated to, "I'm not a 2x4 Technology Expert for nothing, Numbuh 365, you should have been got used to it."

"And to your little bunny toy also?"

"K-kakoi zayac?" – "W-what bunny?"

"Then one you sle-"

"AHEM!" Coughed the girl and then looked at Fanny and Patton, "Ja dumaju mi zabivaem o glavnom." – "I think we forget about the main thing."

"Of course Numbuh 310…Patton."

Patton would remove his jacket and throw it on sofa, then nod at Masha, "Good to see you face to face, operative Number 310."

"Solidarno, tovarich." – "Same, comrade."

"As I was saying." Removing his own winter clothes, number 365 would smile, "You can move to room of our Medical brother – Number 322, and rest there if you are tired from the way."

"Of course…wait…"

"WHAT?" Would Fanny end Patton, "Togetha' in on' room? Ya crazy bo'? Don'cha hav' room of commanda also?"

"We do…" Would blink at her Dimitry and then sigh, "Masha, explain please, there's cola waiting for me."

"Ti I tvoya zavisimostj k cole…" – "You and your addiction to cola."

Fanny would sigh, "This wil' tak' a lon' tim'"

Masha would hear her and then widen her smile, "Oh, zabila!" – "Oh, almost forgot!" and then rush to her room.

The silence was uncomfortable…

"So, how do you like the treehouse?" Patton asked.

"Ten times betta withou' ya an' dat crazy' Perma-Leada'."

"Here you go again…"

"Wel', dat be true!"

"Of course not!"

"What do ya mean, not? Our best operativ', our leada' an' et cetera are girls!"

"What about number zero and our past supreme leaders?"

"It's…in de past!"

"Ha! See!"

"Shat up ya stupid boi!"

"You stupid!"

They would start throwing pillows at each other, then sit at different sides of the sofa and keep angry and heavy silence until Numbuh 310 would return back with some white candies.

"Vot, shjestje is vsje budet legche." She would say, "Here, eat and everything will be easier."

Patton and Fanny would grab one and after looking at each other with anger, throw each in the mouth, gulping.

"What…"

"Was…huh."

"So, do you understand me?" She said and automatic voice then said the exact same thing.

"Yeah, you speak English now Numbuh 310…"

"Not really!" Masha cheered with a smile, removing her robotic regulator, "It's just that you understand every language as your own…and even better, others understand everything you say also! Sadly it works for a week only, then you have to get another on-"

"Dis is' awesom'!" Gasped Fanny and jumped from the sofa, grabbing Masha's arms and shacking them, "See, Patton? Even 2x4 girl specialist ar' betta'!"

The boy would just roll his eyes while the Russian just stay still and blink without understanding anything.

"So you are 2x4 specialist? Can you show me your inventions?" Asked Patton at what Masha blushed and Fanny opened her mouth widely.

"W-well…of course…"

"Oi! Ya two, what about me?"

"Ya can just wait here for Perma-Leaduh and then talk over about our operation."

"Ya…"

"See you Numbuh 86." Embarrassingly said Numbuh 310 and then walked with Numbuh 60 toward her room.

* * *

Meanwhile on moonbase everything went as ever…operatives were doing there job or resting while Supreme Leaduh wrote her name on paper sheets and then wrote down some information into her person computer. After yawning two times and covering her face with her palm she would sigh and relax for a moment in her chair, resting her arms on knees. She closes her eyes and smiled…then blinked when alarm started to work. After pressing the button she gasped…it was Number 1 or…Nigel Uno. He had strange blue alien-glassed and space suit. After waiting some seconds and looking at staring Rachel he would knock the screen and smile:

"Nigel to earth, you recall me, sir?"

"N-Nigel! I mean…Number 1, where are you? W-what…happened to you?"

"Easy, Supreme leaduh sir." Chuckled the boy and then removed his glassed for a second, "Number 1 missed you too."

Rachel would blush and then gulp, "I'm waiting for explanations, Numbuh one!"

"Now isn't the time sir. I'm calling because it's important, listen carefully…"

"Yes, Numbuh 1?"

* * *

"Woah, you made all this? "Gasped Patton, picking something that looked like a half gun – half lamp.

"Y-yeah. It fires a very bright light that makes adult loose their vision for a moment, can you pass me that box?"

"Of course Numbuh 310, what is this, sugar ammo?"

"No," She would smile and then put one of the sugar balls in her mouth, " It's mooseberry, very tasty, want some?"

"Sure," Patton would shrug and smile, opening his palm.

Masha smiled and stood up, putting mooseberry in his mouth. Numbuh 60 blinked and bitted the sugary berry, "T-thanks…"

Russian operative closed her eyes and smiled widely, "Tasty, right?"

* * *

"So what's with you and that Patton guy?" Asked Dimity jumping on sofa near Fanny and opening can of Coca-cola.

"W-what do ya mean, stooopid boi?"

"I'm not stupid…just wondering why you hate each other so much while you aren't a couple."

"Ya weird…ya wanna say two peoples in couple hat' eac' ota'?"

"It happens." He shrugged.

"He's as stooopid as otha' boys, he's slo', just a dril' serg'…"

"That's not reasons…" He sighed and smirked, "He probably kissed you or something."

"He didn't! And even if he trie', dat' swine, I wouldn't let him!"

"Sure-sure."

"He'll be a teenage' soon…" She said silently, putting her fingers together.

"So? It's not like he's a traitor just 'cause he has the chance…I mean!"

"I'm the leader of decommissioning squad, Numbah Stoopid-boi, I prefer to act before waiting."

"…But still! How many KND kids that became teens betrayed the organization?"

"Ya need exact numbuh or I can skip to hundreds?" She grinned.

"That much?"

"I don't count, boi, I just do mah job. So ya betta find me anotha from Numbuh 60 room. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Sure…when we'll build it."

"What do you mean?" She yelled angrily, "Wha' abou' de secta' leaduh' room?"

"It's locked on seven passwords."

Fanny blinked, "Why?"

Numbuh 365 shrugged and then slowly stood up from comfy sofa, "He prefers for it to be isolated from everyone…let's visit the medicine brother room, we can think of some-wait!" He yelled, rushing to the glass screen and pressing furiously the red button.

"Somethin' wron', crazy perma-leaduh?" Asked she.

"Yeah…I have," He moved his hat down and grinned, "An operation."

"You?"

"I mean…" He coughed and then smirked, "You and me."

"Wha' abou' de' Patton and Masha?"

"You want to waste time or you just afraid we won't be able to do it alone?"

"Numbuh 86, afraid? Ya IDIOT! 'course not! Let's move out!

* * *

"Why didn't we just tak' som' 2x4 from Numbuh 310?"

"Ha! What for? It's near, and you have that mustard stuff, don't you?" He smiled shortly, jumping toward the fence and evading it, rolling on the snow and then rushing forward.

"Well, aye!"

"Good," Moving his glare toward the road said the boy, he turned around the house and stooped, making Fanny do the same.

They saw two teens holding old, wooden toys in the arms and discussing something loudly. Young kids near them cried in corner about how their toys got transformed into this wooden "garbage".

"You…" Clenched his teeth numbuh 365, "Removing toys from their owners…how low can you get, teens?" Said he, rushing at them and sliding down, sending a small snow wave right at their faces.

"Oi! Kid, you got us wrong!" Yelled the blonde teen back, covering his face with palm and then jumping back.

"You'll tell that to Arctic jail, Teen Ninja!" Jumping and aiming Sh.U.M. said Dimitry. The blond grabbed his jacket and just send him easily into snowdrift, then put the wooden toy into his backbag and sighed, "Alright Alex…seems like kids love to fight…Alex?"

The teenager with that name was fighting with Fanny. Dodging her kicks and mustard shots, he tried to spin on the ice and then rush at her, hitting her with his elbow right into stomach. She fell, rolling down on the ground but standing up the exact same moment. Alex removed two CD disks from his mp3 players and send them at Irish girl. She broke them with her fists and then rushed forward, shooting mustard at him.

Alex got hit and fell on the ground, yelling, "They're the Kids Next Door, Michael, be serious!"

The blonde teen called Michael smirked and pressed a button on his mobile phone, making a burst of fire hit between him and Numbuh 365, melting the snow and ice.

"You…crazy?" Blinked Dimitry and then tried to jump forward but stopped, after considering how hot the fire is.

"Alex, we have no reason to fight those dorks." Smirked Michael, hitting Fanny in the legs and making her fall.

"They attacked us, you are the one who said…"

"Never mind!"

"Oi…!" Bursted Fanny, looking at the two and clenching her fists, "If ya two aren't de Ninjas…who ar' ya?"

"We…Are the Knight of the Billiard Table." Before rushing away, said the teens.


End file.
